


【锤基】快穿叭叭叭

by YanXII



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 又名，霸道邪神强制爱（邪神自己起的）乙女幻想，剧情如名（误）是锤基文（真）邪神洛基滴第一人称√不玛丽苏√（因为男孩叫杰克苏呀（不是））





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

00

当我在恍惚中找回理智时，索尔正浑身赤裸的跨坐在我身上，抓着我的胸，一根生殖器正对我的脸。

当然我也是浑身赤裸。

……  
操

这小孩子年纪轻轻的，写个啪啪啪写个没完。

我这腰啊……

01

大概是今年夏天四月，出现了这个宇宙。

我很清楚我是谁，邪神洛基。

压在我身上的是雷神索尔。

我们都长得和两位影星相似，所以一如既往以为这还是那个mcu的宇宙，只是这次故事开始时，就发现了不一样。

这是个一肚子黑水的雷神，和一个偷眯眯暗恋的倒霉邪神，为了能和哥哥上床，没一点点下线的撅屁股给神搞。

在故事的第一章结束时，我们两个的灵魂才坐落在这片宇宙中，如果不是剧情太惊悚，这和漫威系列电影《Thor》一模一样的阿斯加德，还真可能让我以为是拍第四部了呢。

第一章结束的时候，我被五花大绑的放在神域大王子的宫殿里，身体里插了一根根本不知道咋形容的东西，震得屁股疼。

我是真的疼的哼哼，醒过来的索尔急急忙忙抽出那个东西，松绑抱着我轻轻叹口气。

我们好歹都是见过大风大浪的神，我们一点都不慌，小场面，小场面——这不过是篇同人文。

02

人写了故事，杜撰了神。

神拯救人，却又依附于人。

没有人，神失去敬仰便不是神，没有神，人不在信仰便再无神。

人是会写故事的，他们能创造世界。

他们称我故事之神。却不知道其实他们才是创造一切故事的“真神”。

我一点都不想舔脸叫创造这个故事的小孩“真神”。我们是可以洞悉到一切的神，发现文章的作者是个丫头。

这个虎妞，好端端的神域原设，她还敢搞肉文。

还有一个极具玛丽苏少女特色的名字。

霸道雷神爱上我。

看看隔壁的太太，你他妈ooc到天际了。

人家好端端的直男雷神，愣是给你扭成歪瓜裂枣的一个腹黑变态，除了拿小玩具搞他弟弟，就是拿大肉棒搞他弟弟，别的不会，就会搞弟。

还有自己也崩的离奇，热脸贴冷屁股，字面意思，第一章就叭叭的求着给雷神口，设定里的黑水雷神看不上倒贴骚货，按着洛基来个深喉，逼着把那啥吃下去，自己还一副美哉妙哉的状态。

这哪门子是霸道雷神爱上我？这他妈是霸道邪神强制爱！！

崩到南天门。

为什么我会爆出南天门这个词？这不是东方神界的东西么，嗷对，这文是那啥，一个华夏少女夜思昼想的桃色旖旎。

OK，给你这小屁孩加加油

03

我们的灵魂很少在故事中苏醒，毕竟关于神的杜撰实在太多太多了——  
但是是会醒来的，偶尔么，不得不说，就像生活中的调味料，漫漫神生里的乐趣所在。

如果硬要离开这个世界也不是不行，但我一般会和主角们稍作商量，毕竟演完了，大家也就各奔东西，不知道下一次在那里集合了。

大家都是神，但能唤醒一个不代表能唤醒全部。

比如，现在的西弗就是提线木偶，兢兢业业的做着她的助攻，一看就是没激发出灵魂。  
这也不是我第一次快穿，放心我经验不错，而且很巧，索尔也是醒来灵魂了的，不用让我觉得总是电动马达在搞我。

就是有时候贼尴尬……

这小丫头片子的爱好是卡肉，十有八九我们在床上醒来。

彼时不是雷神他正要搞我，就是他正在搞我。  
这就很不妙啊——虽然我们算的上好朋友。是同事关系吧，毕竟都是神。

各个作者对故事的把控力不一样，之前有一个，我每次只能在故事线里观望，没有什么自由时间，一般那就要叫好文。

现在这个呢，只有她开始写，我们会变成她写的情景，她写完，我们也就停下，可以各过各的。

所以说你ooc啊小丫头。

每天看你那故事还不够打牙祭呢，动不动就三天不写鸽出天际。简直是给我报了个阿斯加德度假游。

04

雷神这个神吧，挺奇怪的。

虽然同人文都写他多少会黑一点，其实他神真的很好很纯的。毕竟那个原始设定是善神，他又是个懒家伙，虽然经常和我一样从故事里醒来，但十有八九会嫌烦去睡觉，陷入沉眠静待下次。

从他按着剧情，给了我一顿鞭打play，他就请我去喝酒，和我商量自己要回去睡觉，陷入沉睡，离开这个狗血簧文。

？？？

不行。  
绝对他妈妈的不行！

之前就提过，这只要没有灵魂苏醒的角色，就是按着故事里的人设活的兢兢业业的提线木偶。

你睡了，那就是一充气娃娃没好气的一直搞我，戏里听作者话搞我，戏外没准还想加餐呢。

我和雷神说，“多大的神了？咱也不是第一次，别介意，我都不介意。你介意你就多请我吃饭。”

雷神答应邪神了，美滋滋。

小日子也算有滋有味。

反正这鸽子没准那年写完，先度假吧——

吧吧吧吧吧——

[……Thor正压在Loki身上，赤裸的性器直直冲着Loki的脸，面对那根粗大的阴茎，他果然还是脸红了，尽管哥哥坏心眼的玩弄了他许久，Loki还是挺起上半身，轻轻舔了一口……]

我惊了！这孩子大白天不上学么开车？？！

[……骚货，就这么馋？难得被取悦的Thor心软的揉了揉Loki的头发，在额头上轻轻一吻。继而将可爱的弟弟抱到怀中，大力操干……]

别他妈动老子头发！

[……哥哥，求你多亲亲我。Loki挣扎着抱住Thor，他盼望着这些太久了，给他，他需要被填满，填满身体上叫嚣的欲求，就好像能填满心中的空洞一般，给他暂时的暖意。]

开车就开车，怎么还开始肉文里写虐搞起感情戏了？！此刻我看见Thor眼中闪过一丝吃屎的神情。完了，他也收到故事的指令了。

操，老子的屁股。

[……Thor开始用力的撞击，阴茎宛如鞭打屁股的鞭子，连阴囊都仿佛要塞进去，手掌也不停的掌掴那个屁股，两瓣柔软的臀瓣已经被打的通红，在空气里发抖……]

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——疼！！！！

我闭上了眼，太他妈能搞了。

牛比。

05

在经历了床上床下桌上桌下窗前浴室等无数后，我和雷神瘫倒在床上喘气。  
我们宛如两个被透支空的洪世贤——真的一滴也没有了。

此刻我真的有些后悔。

我看着天花板，拉拉身边的雷神，“诶，你说，要不，我们一起沉睡吧？”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

06  
上回说到，我整个快精尽神亡。  
第一次，这么这么想陷入沉睡。

其实要是从故事里醒来，就不大乐意去睡去。

等到故事结束后，灵魂同故事一同破碎又融合，消散在风里的金蝴蝶，深刻的拓印进脑海，美的让人动情落泪，于是有些故事，哪怕到下一次醒来都有的回味。  
也许我便是人类定义的故事之神，对每个故事都念念不忘。  
所以我不喜欢像雷神那样去快快乐乐的沉睡，我珍惜极了每一次在故事里的探索。  
虽然是个车速不低，性格破烂的诡异故事，也让我觉得蛮有意思，陷入沉睡这话刚说出口，居然还有些舍不得了。

“你要是想沉睡，可得趁早啊。”

雷神蓦然开口，“刚刚那小孩写了一段你坐妙尔尼尔，嗯……你应该知道是什么个坐法”

“不过她删的贼快，然后就停摆不写了。”

我愣了愣，“我第一次这么希望，这人是猝死了。”  
雷神皱了皱眉，“其实我也这么希望，我舍不太得我的妙尔尼尔。”

沉默，长久的沉默。

邪神洛基：“您听听您这说的是人话么？”

07  
所以说雷神真的是个不懂风情的家伙。

我不明白锤基CP为什么那么火。我们两个看起来很有戏么？拜托——这家伙要是把对妙尔尼尔的精细分我一点点点点点点，没准我们就成了。毕竟我是享乐派。  
锤锤CP了解一下？那才是真爱。

08

“好了！准备睡吧！我们睡吧！”洛基伸了个懒腰，“下次再见很难了，拜————”  
拜……

[……拜托了哥哥，别这样，Loki看着Thor手中的软鞭，我的身体已经快被你打烂了，求你了，再这样下去我真的会疼死。Thor看着他调皮顽劣的弟弟，凌迟般开口，'好啊弟弟，既然不想被打'，Thor露出可怕的表情，软鞭的把手冲着后、庭 插 去，'那就靠这里记住吧，骗子'，Thor抽插着鞭子，看着他的弟弟双腿脱力的跪在地上……]

啊啊啊啊啊啊和说好的不一样——屁股啊——傻逼作者你这样写是要火葬场的，去死啊——

当鞭子终于滚出我的屁股，这个倒霉同人文终于停下后，我捂着屁股瘫倒在床上。  
虽然神力很快就使我恢复，可我还是彻底瘫倒在床上怀疑神生。 

躺在我身边的索尔喘了口气。

雷神：“真是松了口气。”  
邪神：“蛤？？？”

看着他一脸欲语还休的模样，真是恶心到我了，“行了，你别憋着了，想说什么说，反正咱们认识这么多年年见怪不怪了。”  
赶紧道歉，一定是给我道歉，虽然不是你的锅，但我屁股疼的没有理智。  
索尔咧嘴一笑，“嘿嘿！幸亏丫头放弃了用妙尔尼尔！太好了！”

我看着那雷神副嘴脸。

丑恶的嘴脸！

我下次他妈的要尿了你的锤子！

09  
在我发出那句“我下次他妈的要尿了你的锤子！”这句豪言壮语时，我真没想到这个机会来的这么快。  
新的一章，“我”被用妙尔尼尔干到失禁，尿在锤子和索尔的衣服上，并让文中的Thor以此为由的打屁股三十下。最后居然还差一点点玩了尿液play……

妈的——哭了。

这章过完，我已经是个废人了。  
Thor看着他那个宝贝锤子，上面脏乎乎的，眼睛里充满了泪水。

于是，一邪一雷两神，并排躺在床上——怀疑神生——

10  
“走么？”索尔拍拍我的肩，“在这么下去，你的屁股和我的精神都要狗带了。”  
“走——太心累……”

[……失望透顶的Loki恨透了他的哥哥，他决定要那个坏蛋好看，他要狠狠的报复回去，再也不要原谅那个混蛋了……]

？？？↑↑↑？？？

心理戏！  
剧情！！

11  
“索尔，在玩一段时间吧。这丫头要写剧情了。我还挺感兴趣的。”

索尔陷入了思索。  
“啊，我其实有点烦了，但还是按你高兴吧，反正搞你我一点都不亏。”  
“搞我你当然不亏了——不过你下次轻点好不好。虽然我恢复的很快但做的时候很痛啊。”  
“只有痛？”索尔撅了撅嘴，“我感觉我还挺努力，做的挺尽兴呢。”  
“行吧，有时候还是有那么一点点爽的。”

听到这句话的雷神笑了笑，有些不好意思，给了身边的邪神一个拥抱。

雷神：“睡吧，今天挺累的。”  
邪神：“感觉几天内她会咕咕，明天要不要出去玩啊。搞我那么多次，请我喝酒呗。”  
雷神：“OK的，你怎么突然心情就变好了？”

洛基眨眨眼睛，“我可是多变的邪神呀～”

12  
已经受了这么多的苦。  
要写剧情了，我要崛起虐哥了！我好兴奋呀！

耶！

 

TBC


End file.
